HE LIKE SNOW
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: dia sangat menyukai salju , katanya salju adalah gambaran dirinya , putih bersih namun ternoda/ BL / dont like dont read / always WONKYU / rate M is not always mature
1. Chapter 1

Snow ,

Another wonkyu story

About hurt

I love hurt

Tell me a masocist

Because love make me crazy

Because love i always cry

Because love i can die hard ,

I tell u once again

I'm a masocist

.

.

Aku sudah siap untuk kembali berjalan menuju kembali ke flat sederhanaku yang aku tinggali bersama ayah dan adikku, malam natal , dan salju masih enggan untuk turun dengan derasnya, langit malam ini cerah tapi udara malam ini begitu dingin. Mengeratkan matel coklat mudaku menenggelamkan separuh wajahku di lilitan syal merah maroon buatan almarhum ibu ku aku berjalan pelan setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai salah satu anggota paduan suara di misa pertama malam natal ini , masih ada besok dan aku ingin segera beristirahat.

Aku hidup bersama ayah dan seorang adik perempuanku , ayah bekerja sebagai polisi lalu lintas , ibuku meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu ketika hani berusia 7 tahun kanker paru-paru penyakit yang selama 3 tahun disembunyikannya, ibuku bukanlah seorang pecandu rokok tapi penyakit itu didapatkannya ketika sebuah kecelakaan kecil didapatkannya, yah kami sudah bisa menerima keadaan ini , ayah menegarkanku dia terbaik yang aku miliki. Hani , yeoja 14 tahun masih duduk di bangku junior high school , dia duplicate ayahku, yeoja yang sangat manis namun terlihat dingin dan tegas tak banyak bicara dan dia jago taekwondo seperti ayah ,katanya dia akan melindungi dari namja-namja jahat , ah kadang aku suka protes dengan semua perkataan adikku , hei aku namja , dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri namun semua itu terpatahkan ketika suatu hari aku hampir saja kecopetan dan entah dari mana datangnya hani, dia menghajar pencopet itu yang jelas badannya lebih besar berkali – kali lipatnya dan membuatnya babak belur sedang aku hanya bisa diam mematung dan tentu saja pundung, harusnya aku yang melindunginya tapi karena ayah dan almarhum ibu tidak memperbolehkan aku mengikuti kegiatan yang katanya hanya untuk namja saja , hah bahkan aku sampai marah berhari-hari dan memilih mengurung di kamar waktu itu, tapi ya sudahlah aku memilih untuk meneruskan hobi bernyanyiku sampai sekarang.

Aku , ayah dan hani hidup sederhana , ayah yang bijaksana dan sangat penyayang walau keras , hani adikku yang manis tapi tingkahnya yang seperti namja dan kadang membuatku frustasi tak membuat aku merasa kekurangan kasih sayang dari mereka berdua, aku sungguh sangat menyayangi mereka berdua.

Namun ,

Aku tak seperti yang mereka pikirkan ,

Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan kecewa padaku , dan ini buka sesuatu yang aku sangat inginkan , aku sungguh ingin sekali menghilang dari dunia ini, aku sudah membuat malu ayah dan mengecewakan hani,

Natal tahun ini aku berharap akan memberikan kenangan indah untuk ayah dan hani , aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya, aku ingin membahagiakan mereka sebelum aku membayarnya dengan sebuah kekecewaan , ini mungkin cerita pasaran , aku tau semua itu , hanya saja aku bukanlah seorang pengarang cerita yang bebas merangkai kata kemudian memberikannya pada sutradara untuk kemudian diperankan oleh artis-artis nya, ini kisahku , ketika aku mencintai namun aku justru tersakiti di hancurkan bahkan entah rasanya aku malu untuk berhadapan dengan dua orang yang aku sayangi.

Ini kisahku ,

Sungguh aku sangat merindukan ibu malam ini , jika ibu ada maka aku berlindung pada ibu walau pada akhirnya ibu juga akan merasa sangat kecewa padaku , aku bahkan rela dipukul ayah setelahnya , ibu , ibu , ibu , kenapa aku begini , kenapa semua harus aku yang mengalami , aku bisakah aku membenci pencipta ku ?

Tidak kan , ibu akan memukulku jika aku mengatakan hal dosa seperti ini , tapi aku sekarang , oh ibu , aku ingin pergi ketempatmu , menyusulmu di tidur abadimu.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan di pinggiran sungai han , jalannya yang diperuntukkan untuk pejalan kaki dan juga pengendara sepeda. Bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam namun ini malam natal sungai han pasti akan ramai sampai mentari menunjukkan tajinya.

Di tangan kanannya dia menenteng 3 tas kertas berukuran sedang dengan tulisan brand terkenal di bagian luar tas itu , sebuah mantel untuk ayahnya , sepasang sepatu boot impian adiknya dan satu tas lagi berisi makanan mahal yang pastinya jarang mereka nikmati sehari-hari , bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menikmati makanan itu mereka harus berhemat selama 2 bulan hanya untuk menikmati sup ikan cutlash dan abalon kimchi pedas , dan darimana kyuhyun mendapatkannya, kyuhyun menggunakan tabungan hasil bekerja partime sepulang kuliahnya.

Hah ,

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya di udara dan berhasil membuat karbondioksida yang di keluarkannya menjadi uap di udara , kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran sungai han , disebuah bangku yang hanya bisa ditempati dua orang saja , kyuhyun sudah lelah menangis kyuhyun sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali menangis , perlahan kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan dinginnya ke arah perutnya yang sedikit membuncit , dia cukup berhasil menyembunyikan kehidupan lain didalam tubuhnya selama hampir 5 bulan ini, membuat kebohongan demi kebohongan kepada dua orang yang disayanginya hanya untuk bertahan sebentar sembari membuat sebuah kenangan untuk dua orang tersayangnya.

"hei , maafkan ibu karena membuatmu kedinginan , ibu ingin sekali menikmati suasana sungai han , kau tau baby ibu pertama kali bertemu ayahmu disini," lirihnya pada sosok kehidupan lain di dalam tubuh ajaibnya

"maafkan ayah karena bersikap pengecut , ibu akan terus berusaha mencari keberadaan ayahmu hanya untuk memberitahukan jika kau ada dan tumbuh dengan baik didalam tubuh ibu ," lirihnya dan kini pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata yang tanpa sadar sudah kembali turun dari dua mata boneka kyuhyun.

"besok kita akan menemui haraboji dan halmonie choi , kita akan menanyakan sekali lagi dimana ayahmu berada , jika masih saja mereka tidak mau memberitahukan dimana ayahmu berada ayo kita cari bersama baby tapi .. kita akan bersembunyi untuk waktu yang sedikit lama , jadi bisakah kau berjanji pada ibu untuk tetap kuat didalam tubuh ibu,?" lagi kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan isakan nya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya,

Sebuah kedutan kecil terasa di perutnya , kyuhyun tersenyum disela tangisnya ,

"terima kasih sayang , mari kita cari ayah bersama-sama,"

.

Bunyi peralatan dapur bergema di pagi pertama natal, siapa lagi penghuni flat kecil ini yang bisa memasak selain si sulung cho ini , kyuhyun pelakunya , dan suara gaduh yang beradu antara wajan dan spatulla itu berhasil membangunkan ayahnya dan juga sang adik cho hani yang terlihat berantakan dengan roll rambut di bagian poninya yang tak benbentuk lagi ,

"selamat pagi ayah , dan yeoja kucel," sapa kyuhyun ketika melihat ayahnya , cho kangin dan sang adik yang tengah mencebilkan bibirnya keatas karena kyuhyun kembali meledeknya kucel,

"apa oppa dendam padaku eoh , aku itu manis dan apa mata oppa sudah rabun dengan bilang aku kucel ! huh ayah , aku sungguh tak terima ,!" adu hani pada kangin dan hanya di hadiahi sebuah sentuhan kasih sayang di rambut panjang berantakan hani,

"sudah diamlah hani , nah minum susu nya , ayah ini teh untuk ayah, hari ini kyu membuatkan ayah teh plus susu , jadi aku harap ayah tidak komplain karena rasanya kurang manis , aku ingin ayah mengurangi gula,!" kyuhyun meletakkan minuman untuk ayahnya sembari berkata yang menurutnya adalah nasehat agar ayahnya terhindar dari penyakit gula,

"dasar wanita!" cibir hani setelah berhasil meneguk segelas susu sapi murni yang diberikan kyuhyun dalam sekali tarikan nafas ,

Kangin sudah sangat tahu jika sebentar lagi akan terjadi keributan , kangin membuka koran paginya

"jugulle !, eoh ! mana ada yeoja seperti lelaki sepertimu eoh ! sangat belepotan mana ada namja yang akan suka padamu yang ada mereka akan takut padamu ! wae ! kau tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan hanya bisa bangun siang !"

"ada kok ! banyak namja mengantri padaku ! aku akan mencari namja yang bisa memasak ! dasar gendut !" balas hani

"kau !"

"wae !" tantang hani , sedang kyu rasanya ingin mencakar adiknya

"hentikan!" suara berat nan tegas sang ayah menghentikan pertengkaran tak bermutu mereka yang selalu mereka lakukan dipagi sarapan mereka,

"dia mengejekku belepotan dan sebelumnya mengejekku kucel !" adu hani tak suka

"dia mengataiku wanita dan juga gendut ayah !" adu kyuhyun kali ini,

"kau memang gendut kyuhyun sayang dan kau hani kau memanglah yeoja kucel dan belepotan , berperilakulah seperti yeoja remaja seusiamu , dan pakailah rok buang semua jeans yang mirip kain pel itu," kata kangin akhirnya

Hani menekuk wajahnya sebal sedang kyuhyun terbahak

"dan kau kyuhyun , kau harus diet akhir –akhir ini ayah sering melihatmu makan di tengah malam, dan jangan kecewakan ayah kyuhyun , ayah sudah sering menasehatimu kau spesial , kau harus ayah jaga , mengerti ,"

Perkataan kangin memukul telak semua perasaan kyuhyun , hatinya mencelos sakit dan nyeri ingin rasanya kyuhyun menangis namun dia harus menyelesaikannya sebelum ayahnya sangat kecewa padanya , dia akan jujur setelah ini , walau harus mengecewakan ayahnya.

Sejenak mereka terjebak dalam keheningan ,

Memecah keheningan kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya , teringat tiba-tiba akan sub ikan yang dibelinya tadi malam ,

"ayah , hani , semalam sepulang dari gereja aku membeli makanan kesukaan ayah dan hani, tunggu sebentar aku baru saja memanaskannya, hani ambilah nasi , dan ambil jus jeruk di kulkas,"

"baiklah oppa !" katanya semangat

"sepertinya kita akan merayakan pagi natal dengan sarapan yang enak," kata kangin dengan senyuman manis nya

Kyuhyun datang kemudian meletakkan panci berisi sup ikan cutlash di atas meja kemudian kembali ke dapur kecil yang menyatu dengan ruang makan itu untuk mengambil abalon kimchi yang di hangatkannya di microwave

Kangin dan hani sedikit terperangah

"oppa ! omona ! ini sup mahal dan abalon ! ya ampun oppa , aku akan makan dengan lahap," kata hani girang,

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia , sejatinya kyuhyun ingin sekali menangis tapi entahlah didalam hatinya seakan mencegahnya untuk menangis,

Kangin memperhatikan putra sulungnya sejenak,

"ah , ayah hani aku mempunyai hadiah natal untuk kalian ," kyuhyun kemudian beranjak sebentar ke dalam kamarnyan kemudian keluar dengan membawa dua tas kertas berisikan hadiah untuk ayah dan adiknya

"ini untuk ayah, dan ini untuk hani, bukalah," kata kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan masing-masing hadiah untuk kangin dan hani,

Kangin membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya , sebuah mantel dari wol pilihan yang sangat lembut , berwarna coklat tua dengan style yang sangat cocok untuk ayahnya, sedang hani bahkan berteriak histeris ketika didapatinya sepasang sepatu boot yang sudah diincarnya selama 2 bulan ini,

"ya ampun oppa ! gomawo ! oppa ini hadiah terindah untuk pagi natalku , yey ! girang hani sembari memeluk sayang sepasang sepatu bootnya

Sedang kangin hanya menatap heran kyuhyun ,

"oppa senang jika kau menyukai hadiah oppa , terima kasih hani karena kau sangat menyukainya," kata kyuhyun

"sangat menyukai hadiah oppa ini ! terima kasih !" dan hani memberikan sebuah ciuman sayang di pipi kyuhyun,

"darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini kyuhyun, kau membeli makanan mahal dan membelikan adikmu dan juga ayah sepatu dan mantel ini kyu , ayah sangat tau berapa uang yang harus kau habiskan untuk membeli semua ini,"

Kyuhyun terdiam , seketika euforia hani karena memperoleh sepatu impiannya kini buyar ,

"aku membelinya sendiri ayah dengan tabunganku ," jawab kyuhyun pelan sembari memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada sang ayah

"kau tidak membohongi ayah kan kyu," tanya kangin sekali lagi memandang manik mata kesedihan sang anak

Kangin bukanlah orang tua yang tidak memperhatikan anaknya, dia sangat tau jika putranya tengah memendam luka ,

"tidak dari siapapun ayah," jawab kyuhyun sembari tersenyum tulus , "aku membelinya sendiri dengan uang tabunganku dari hasil partimeku , ayah bisa bertanya pada junsu hyung , dia menemaniku semalam ayah,"

Ada sedikit kelegaan dalam hati kangin,

"ah baiklah ayo makan , ayah sudah lapar , ayo kita ke rumah abu , kita jenguk ibu mu, ini natal kita belikan lili untuk ibu kalian," kata kangin kemudian mengambil abalon dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya,

"ah ayah ! aku saja yang membeli lili nanti , otte ," tawar hani kemudian

"kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan kai kan dasar modus !" cibir kyuhyun

"cih , bilang saja kau iri ! kau kan sudah punya siwon oppa !" jawab hani tak mau kalah namun tanpa hani tau nama itu sudah menyakitinya dan membuatnya berbohong,

"ah sudah sangat lama siwon tidak kemari kyu , apa pendidikan nya belum selesai ?" tanya kangin ,

"ahh , siwon hyung belum bisa kembali ke korea ayah , siwon hyung juga bekerja membantu bisnis ayahnya di new york ," jawab kyuhyun berusaha riang,

Kangin entahlah perasaan seorang ayah sangatlah kuat disini , kyuhyun sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu,

"baiklah , ayo makan,"

.

.

Aku berbohong lagi , ya tuhan aku sudah sangat berdosa pada ayah ,

Siwon hyung , buka pergi ke amerika aku bahkan tidak tau dimana keluarganya menyembunyikannya , siwon hyung yang sangatlah lembut dan menyayangiku tiba-tiba meninggalkan ku karena aku tak ingin mengugurkan benih yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhku ,

Jika bisa waktu terulang aku tidak akan menerima segala bujuk dan rayunya dan dengan mudahnya aku merelakan tubuh dan harga diriku ternoda padanya , siwon hyung namja yang aku cintai namja yang membuatku hilang kewarasan untuk sejenak , dan kemudian dia menghempaskanku didasar jurang ,

 _Plakkk_

 _tamparan , yah tamparan dia memberikanku tamparan di pipiku untuk pertama kalinya , raut wajahnya yang sangat berbeda dari ketika kami menjalin hubungan 6 bulan yang lalu, kelembutan yang berbanding terbalik berganti dengan sebuah kekasaran, sakit sungguh sangat sakit_

" _wae hyung ?" tanyaku terisak kala itu_

" _kita hanya melakukannya sekali dan kau hamil , atau kau tidak hanya bersamaku setelah kita berhubungan hmm," katanya seolah tak mempercayai semua perkataanku , sakit sungguh sangat sakit , dia orang yang sangat ku cintai , dia tau aku aku bukan orang yang mudah bergaul ataupun mengumbar senyuman pada siapapun , dan aku cukup tertutup dengan siapapun_

" _kau tidak menggunakan pengaman hyung , kau mengeluarkan semua nya didalam tubuhku , dia anakmu hyung , kenapa hyung tega menuduh semurahan itu, aku bahkan hanya menyerahkan kehormatanku hanya padamu !" ucapku tertahan sembari menekan rasa sakit didalam tubuhku,_

 _Aku melihatnya sangat frustasi, aku tersadar kemudian siwon hyung terlihat seperti pengecut , yah seorang mengecut , wajah gusarnya dan sikapnya sungguh terlalu sakit, tapi aku harus memperoleh pertanggung jawabannya walau aku sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan aku dapat ,_

" _gugurkan !" jawabnya final_

 _Aku tersentak , sakit itu bertambah berkali kali lipat menghujam jantungku , dia ingin aku membunuh bayi tak berdosa ini, tidak aku sudah cukup berdosa untuk semua ini, dan sekarang dia menyuruhku untuk membunuh, lebih baik aku mati,_

" _kenapa kau begitu tega hyung ?" aku mulai terisak_

 _Siwon hyung menangkup wajahku yang sudah basah denga air mata dengan tangan besarnya,_

" _kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Aku terdiam , jelas aku sangat mencintainya_

" _kau masih ingin bersamaku?"_

 _Aku tak yakin dengan semua ini tiba-tiba saja,_

" _kita masih punya masa dengan yang cerah sayang , dia masih segumpal darah , mau kah kau menurutiku sayangku,"_

 _Tidak hyung , kau bunuh saja aku_

" _maafkan aku ," lirihku_

" _kau ! baiklah kita selesai dalam hubungan ini kyuhyun !" ucapnya final_

 _Aku jatuh terduduk,_

 _Aku menyesal_

 _Tiba-tiba bayangan ayah terlintas si benakku,_

" _maafkan aku ayah,..."_

.

.

"baby ayo kita pergi , kita bersembunyi ne , kita cari ayahmu dia harus melihatmu walau hanya sekali , baby, maafkan ibu hmmm, maafkan ibu ," isak kyuhyun,

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari jika sedari tadi sang ayah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya berusaha menahan semua emosi nya dan rasa ingin melindungi anaknya, ini sebuah naluri ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak

Kangin menghampiri kyuhyun

Tersentak kaget kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya , berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya namun gagal

Plak

Plak

Plak

Tamparan demi tamparan bertubi-tubi di terima kyuhyun dari kangin , pagi natal pertama , yang harusnya mereka bersenang-senang kini malah menjadi sebuah drama keluarga penuh kesedihan,

Kyuhyun terisak tak mempedulikan sakit karena hajaran sang ayah, tubuhnya tersungkur dilantai , hani hanya memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang menghajar kyuhyun

"murahan ! dasar murahan !" teriak kangin marah

Kyuhyun terisak

"maafkan aku ayah , maafkan aku ku mohon ayah jangan bunuh anakku !" mohon kyuhyun

Kangin menjambak rambutnya

"ya tuhan ! sungmin apa dosa kita dimasa lalu sangatlah berat sehingga kyuhyun kita menerima semua ini , !" lirih kangin pada dirinya sendiri

Kangin terduduk di pinggiran ranjang kyuhyun, kyuhyun masih bersimpuh didepan ayahnya sembari menangis terisak

"katakan siapa kyuhyun , siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung ?"

Hani menutup mulutnya terkejut , mendengar kenyataan jika kakaknya tengah mengandung ,

Kyuhyun masih saja terdiam, menahan isakan lirihnya

Kangin geram , kemudian menjambak rambut kyuhyun "katakan !" pekik kangin pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun masih saja terdiam, menutup mulutnya rapat

Hani kemudian ikut bersimpuh didepan kangin,

"ayah hani mohon , kasihani oppa ," mohon hani

"dia , bukankah dia yang melakukannya padamu ! aku akan membunuhnya !" marah kangin kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang semakin terisak hebat ,

"hani , oppa mohon hentikan ayah ,"

"oppa ..."

"hani cepat ku mohon hentikan ayah !"

.

.

-tbc ya..-

Ini tidak akan terlalu panjang (aku harap . hehehe) ,

Special for my chagiya loeloe , fighting !

For my sunbae , babywonkyu

Tinggalkan jejak kalian,

Thanks ,


	2. Chapter 2

Ini hanya sebuah fiksi terinspirasi dari khayalan belaka

Lebih menonjolkan sisi kyuhyun , karena dia biasedku jadi feelnya dapetnya di kyuhyun

Bahasa penulisanku yang sedikit berubah aku rasa , karena ya entahlah banyak dipengaruhi oleh beberapa author favoritku di ffn

Selamat membaca kisah wonkyu abal ini

Gomawo

.

.

Hani hanya bisa memandangi ayahnya yang kini terduduk disebuah lemari kaca di yang terletak dibagian paling bawah dimana abu sang ibu disemayamkan, salahkan saja keadaan sederhana mereka yang hanya mampu menyewa sebuah lemari untuk menyimpan abu jenazah ibu mereka dengan harga yang paling murah.

Hani hanya bisa terdiam disisi sang ayah yang kini hanya menatap nanar sebuah guci bertuliskan hangul nama sang ibu , kangin menangis dalam diam , merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah , dan gagal menjaga amanat istrinya sebelum meninggal, sungguh kangin merasa sangat bersalah pada istrinya.

"apakah aku masih pantas disebut sebagai seorang ayah teuki-ya, jika nyatanya aku gagal menjaga anak kita ,?" kangin mulai bermonolog,

Hani terisak tak bersuara, ayahnya sangat rapuh kali ini , ingin rasanya hani memeluk ayahnya namun keinginannya terurungkan mengingat ayahnya masih butuh banyak waktu untuk mencurahkan semua kekesalannya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan teuki , jika saja kau tidak meninggalkan kami terlalu cepat , semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan semua ini, anakku sudah memberikan aib padaku teuki , aku harus bagaimana?" kali ini kangin tidak bisa menyembunyikan isakan nya , kangin sudah tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi kali ini,

"ayah aku mohon ayah , maafkan oppa , dia tidak ingin seperti ini ayah , oppa bukanlah seperti yang ayah pikirkan , aku mohon ayah," mohon hani ditengah isakannya

Kangin tak menanggapi permohonan hani , kangin hanya ingin mengadu dan mengadu pada istrinya, bagaimana sebuah cobaan terbesar setelah kepergian istrinya 10 tahun silam kembali terulang dengan sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi pada putranya

"siwon , dia harus bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi ," ucap kangin

Kangin tiba-tiba saja beranjak meninggalkan tempat dimana istrinya disemayamkan, tujuannya saat ini adalah siwon , seseorang yang diketahui adalah kekasih dari kyuhyun

"ayah ! ku mohon ayah sedang emosi , tolong pikirkan kyuhyun oppa ayah , ku mohon," hani berlutut didepan ayahnya, hani hanya ingin ayahnya kembali kerumah kemudian berbicara baik-baik dengan kyuhyun walau sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang hani inginkan , hani juga merasa khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun disaat keadaan genting seperti ini

Kangin bergeming , hanya memandang lurus jalan raya didepannya, sedikit pejalan kaki yang melihat pemandangan antara kangin dan hani,

"ya hani , oppamu membutuhkan ayah saat ini.."

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan hingga kini ia berdiri disebuah mansion megah yang jelas sangat kyuhyun tau , mansion milik keluarga choi yang sangat terpandang ini bukan sekali dua kali di datangi kyuhyun hanya untuk mengetahui dimana ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya ini berada , kyuhyun tidaklah ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang tengan ditanggungnya, dia hanya ingin siwon tau jika anaknya tidak akan pernah bisa ia lenyapkan walaupun siwon sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, bayi yang dikandung kyuhyun ini bukanlah senjata yang akan kyuhyun gunakan untuk mendapatkan hak waris atas semua kekayaan milik siwon , dia hanya ingin keluarga mantan kekasihnya tau jika ada janin yang mengalir darah choi yang kini tengah tumbuh dengan baik didalam rahim kyuhyun.

Tidak peduli kini dengan kandungan kyuhyun yang mulai nampak , kyuhyun tidak lagi ingin menyembunyikan lagi semuanya, kemarahan sang ayah dan juga kesakitannya, entahlah kyuhyun hanya ingin mereka tau saja dimana siwon berada.

Masih berdiri didepan pagar megah mansion choi, seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampirinya tanpa membukakan pintu, arogan dan dengan pandangan sombongnya

"kenapa kau kemari hmm? Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika siwon tidak ada dirumah ini, apa kau tuli!"ucap yeoja paruh baya itu dengan nada tak bersahabat

"tidak bisakah nyonya memberikan aku satu kesempatan saja untuk aku mengetahui dimana siwon berada , aku mohon nyonya setelah itu aku berjanji aku akan pergi dan tidak menampakkan diriku lagi dihadapan kalian," mohon kyuhyun dengan tangisnya

"bukankah kalian sudah mengakhiri hubungan kalian , tidak bisakah kau berhenti menganggu putraku hmm , lihat dirimu cho kyuhyun kau sangat tidak level dengan kami , harusnya kau tau diri siapa dirimu dibanding dengan kami, buka matamu ! lihat siapa kau di hadapan kami hmm." Caci nyonya choi

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak , menulikan telinga dengan semua hinaan yang diberikan yeoja didepannya yang hanya terpisah dengan pagar besi, hatinya terlalu sakit dengan semua yang dihadapinya

"dari awal harusnya kau tau kyuhyun-ssi , kau hanya mainan siwon, dia hanya menggunakan mu untuk bermain-main saja. Banyak yeoja diluar sana dengan status terhormat yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan anakku tanpa menggunakan cara murahan seperti mu ini. Cih , kau menggunakan kehamilanmu ini untuk menjerat anakku agar mau bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatan yang tidak dia lakukan , betapa murahannya kau !"

Cukup

Ini sudah sangat menyakitkan

Kyuhyun sudah sangat kesakitan dengan semuanya, penghinaan dan sebuah pengkhianatan

"nyonya aku bukanlah seorang murahan yang dengan mudah membuka kedua kakiku untuk mendapat harta putramu nyonya , aku sangat tau diri nyonya siapa aku bagaimana keadaanku, aku hanya orang miskin tidak seperti kalian yang bisa membeli apapun dengan sekedipan mata !" ucap kyuhyun dengan menahan semua amarahnya, tangisnya tak dipedulikannya lagi , sudah cukup , kyuhyun sudah terdesak kali ini

"anakmu yang memaksaku ! anakmu yang menghancurkanku ! anakmu yang merusakku ! anakmu yang membuatku seperti ini nyonya ! bagaimana bisa aku seorang yang miskin dan kau bilang tidak tau diri ini datang kerumah megahmu ini hanya memiliki keinginan ingin bertemu siwon , hanya sekedar memberi tahu nya bahkan didalam tubuh seorang cho kyuhyun yang miskin ini tengah tumbuh anaknya ! katakan salahku dimana nyonya !" lolong kyuhyun dengan tangisannya

Sedikit tercubit hati nyonya choi, namun sebuah ego lagi-lagi sebagai alasannya

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya kasar , sudah cukup kyuhyun tidak akan berharap terlalu banyak untuk semua ini,

"aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari anakmu nyonya , jadi nyonya tenang saja , aku juga tidak akan mendendam sedikitpun dengan kejadian semua ini, jangan pernah khawatir nyonya jika suatu saat anakku akan meminta jatah kekayaan keluarga choi , aku sangat menjamin semua itu tidak akan terjadi nyonya choi yang terhormat." Putus kyuhyun

"baguslah jika kau tau diri," jawab nyonya choi singkat

Kyuhyun menunduk sejenak , tersenyum tipis kemudian memandang wajah yeoja itu dengan tatap terlukanya

"aku harap kalian tidak akan pernah menyesali semua perkataan yang cukup menghinaku ini, aku dan anakku memaafkan kalian , dan jika nyonya bertemu dengan siwon tolong sampaikan padanya , jangan pernah mencoba mencari kami ditengah penyesalannya, aku permisi," putus kyuhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban nyonya choi lagi kemudian berlalu

.

"dasar pengecut..." ucap seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di kursi penumpang disebalah siwon

"..." siwon hanya terdiam , tangannya masih mengenggam erat stir mobilnya

"jadi alasan mu keluar dari kampus adalah karena kehamilan kyuhyun! Begitu ! jawab siwon !" bentak donghae , yang merupakan sahabat siwon sejak kecil

"..." siwon masih tak berkeinginan untuk menjawab

Donghae tersulut emosi kemudian mencengkaram kerah kemeja siwon

"brengsek ! dulu bahkan aku mengalah padamu karena kau menyukai kyuhyun , lalu apa ini hah ! kau mengabaikannya dengan keadaan seperti ini ! dia mengandung anak orang sebejat dirimu !" marah donghae

Siwon masih terdiam , dia sangat menyesali semua perbuatannya , merusak kyuhyun dan membuatnya dalam keadaan yang sulit, dan ditambah dengan penghinaan yang diberikan ibu nya sendiri

"aku membenci mu choi siwon ! mulai saat ini ! tak ada lagi persahabatan diantara kita ! seorang pengecut tidak lah pantas mendapatkan orang sebaik kyuhyun ! lihat saja kau choi siwon kau akan menyesali semuanya !" marah donghae kemudian beranjak keluar dari mobil siwon

Siwon mencengkram rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, menyesal ? ya siwon sangat menyesal , namun sebuah ego tak berdasar masih menyelimuti hatinya.

.

.

Kangin sudah kembali kerumahnya , berkutat didapur dengan kembali memanaskan sup ikan yang dibelikan kyuhyun, sedang hani hanya menatap kosong sepatu pemberian kyuhyun tadi pagi , harusnya pagi natal tadi mereka bisa merayakannya bersama-sama , berkunjung ke tempat ibu mereka kemudian pergi bersenang-senang ke lotte world menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun semua itu berbalik , pagi natal mereka hancur dengan semua kenyataan yang tidak terduga.

"panggil oppa mu untuk makan hani," perintah kangin dengan nada seperti biasanya

"baik ayah ," jawab hani singkat, kemudian segera menghampiri kamar kyuhyun

Dibukanya pintu itu pelan,

Didapatinya kyuhyun duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang menghadap langsung ke jendela kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar , menatap nanar salju yang turun disenja natal itu, salah satu tangannya diletakkannya di perut buncitnya yang kini semakin terlihat tanpa ia tutup-tutupi lagi , pandangan kyuhyun kosong dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Hani menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disebalah kyuhyun , hani sungguh ingin menangis melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang pulang beberapa jam yang lalu dengan keadaan kacau , hani mengambil tangan kyuhyun dan mengenggamnya

"oppa..." panggil hani

"hmmm..." jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada hani disebalahnya

Hani sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya , hani menagis dan kyuhyun juga namun tangisnya adalah tangis tanpa suara , terlalu lelah kyuhyun untuk menangis dengan raungan kesakitan yang tak membuahkan hasil

"ayah menunggumu untuk makan bersama , oppa belum mengisi perut oppa dengan makanan sejak pagi tadi , kasihan uri baby yang ada diperut oppa ," kata hani membujuk

"aku sudah kenyang hani," jawab kyuhyun singkat

"oppa bohong , aku tidak melihat oppa makan banyak pagi tadi, oppa aku mohon," kali ini hani mulai terisak

Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada hani yang kini tengah terisak sembari mengenggam tangan nya erat

"hani ... katakan apakah aku masih mempunyai muka untuk berhadapan dengan ayah , hmm?" tanya kyuhyun

Hani semakin terisak hebat, dia tak bisa memberikan jawaban yang sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakan kyuhyun saat ini,

"aku sungguh menyesali semua ini hani , aku sudah mengecewakan ibu dan ayah , aku membuat ayah marah , membuatnya kecewa , katakan hani apakah aku harus makan bersama ayah ? aku bahkan sangat malu hani, aku sangat malu jika kau tau hani, aku malu!" kyuhyun terisak

"oppa , hiks ... ayah hanya marah sesaat , ku mohon maafkan ayah oppa , dia hanya terlalu menyayangi mu oppa , hiks ..."

"tidak hani , aku sangat tau diri , keluarlah hani temani ayah makan, aku sudah makan hani aku sudah memberikan anakku makan, jadi janganlah khawatir hani, aku baik-baik saja, ku mohon keluarlah temani ayah," mohon kyuhyun

"keluarlah kyuhyun ... ayah menunggumu , ayah membuatkan sup tahu kesukaanmu dan memanaskan sup mahal yang kau bawa semalam , ayah menunggumu," ucap kangin yang kini berdiri didepan pintu kamar kyuhyun yang terbuka sejak hani memasuki kamar kyuhyun

.

.

"apakah oppamu sudah tidur?" tanya kangin pada hani

"sudah ayah ," jawab hani

"ayah sudah mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu, besok kita akan pindah kerumah mendiang haraboji kim di jeju lusa , ayah akan bertugas disana besok bantulah oppamu dan juga kau menyiapkan semua barang-barang yang akan kita bawa lusa , mengerti," ucap kangin tanpa dibantah sedikitpun oleh hani

"aku mengerti ayah , aku ingin beristirahat ayah , ijinkan aku menemani oppa malam ini,"

"lakukan sesukamu hani, ayah masih ingin terjaga , tidurlah,"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Apakah kalian menangis ?

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

5 tahun berselang , dan semua keadaan berubah,

Kyuhyun namja rapuh itu kini telah banyak berubah dia tidak lagi tinggal di jeju bersama dengan ayah dan adiknya, setelah melahirkan kyuhyun kembali ke seoul dan memulai perjuangannya.

Dan kini apa yang diinginkannya tercapai , impiannya sebagai seorang penyanyi sudah diraihnya. Kini dia bukan lagi seorang penyanyi yang mengisi sebuah sountrack drama yang bahkan wajahnya tak dikenal kalayak kini dia adalah penyanyi solo berbakat yang memperoleh penghasilan tinggi.

"ryeowook hyung , aku rasa aku akan menerima tawaran dari Mdentertainment , yah walau hanya di pasangkan duet bersama si kyung hyung tapi aku sungguh menyukai tawaran ini, bisakah hyung membuatkan kontrakku dengan mereka ?" pinta kyuhyun pada ryeowook sang manager yang sudah menemaninya semenjak awal kariernya.

"arra , aku akan menghubungi presdir choi untuk membuat kontrak dengan managemen nya," jawab ryeowook kemudian dia mulai berkutat dengan komputer tablet yang dibawanya untuk mengatur ulang jadwal kyuhyun

"apakah ki joon hyung menghubungiku hyung ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"ah , aku lupa menyampaikannya padamu kyuhyun , dia bahkan sudah menghubungimu sebanyak 20 kali , dasar kekasih tua itu selalu saja protective padamu kyuhyun," jawab ryeowook sebal

"cih , siapa yang kau bilang dia kekasihku eoh?" sungut kyuhyun tak suka "aku hanya berpartner dengannya karena urusan saham yang aku tanam di perusahaan friendcase-nya , hanya itu , dia nya saja yang besar kepala lagipula aku tak tertarik dengan ahjusi jika hyung tau,"

"haha kau yakin ...?" goda ryeowook

Namun sebelum kyuhyun menjawab nampak seseorang menghampiri keduanya , mereka cukup mengenal pria ini , dia pemilik salah satu stasiun tv yang sangat terkenal di korea , masih muda namun mempunyai segudang bakat dalam berbisnis salah satu nya yang tengah di tekuninya adalah stasiun televisi ini,

"hay kyu , kau sedang sibuk ?" tanya namja 35 tahun itu

"ah seunghyun hyung , tidak , aku baru saja menyelesaikan bagianku , aku berencana untuk menjemput ayah , hani dan putraku di bandara , mereka akan pindah kembali ke seoul ," terang kyuhyun

"ayahmu memutuskan pensiun?" tanya seunghyun

"hmm , sebulan yang lalu , aku juga akan fokus untuk merawat ayah dan menyuruh hani mengurus cafe ku di gangnam-gu sembari menyelesaikan kuliah desainnya," jawab kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tauu jika pria matang didepannya ini sudah lama menaruh hati untuknya , kyuhyun tidak menampik perasaan seunghyun yang tersirat itu , kyuhyun masih mencoba membuka hatinya,

"bagaimana kalau sebelum menjemput mereka kita belikan mereka sesuatu , mungkin makanan atau mainan untuk minho ," ajak seunghyun

"ah , bagaimana kalau hyung menemaniku menjemput mereka saja , otte?" kyuhyun menawarkan pada seunghyun

"ah jinja ?" tanya seunghyun memastikan

"aku berharap hyung tidak ada jadwal meeting sore nanti,"

"tentu aku akan meluangkan waktu ku kyuhyun , aku bisa menjemputmu di apartemen pukul 3 jika kau mau ,"

"ok , aku menunggu hyung,"

.

.

Mdentertainment,

Management artis terbesar dikorea dengan seorang presiden direktur muda berusia 31 tahun yang sangat berpotensi dibidang yang dirintisnya sendiri. Lahir dari keluarga pengusaha yang sudah sangat dikenal dikalangan para petinggi bisnis di asia.

Choi siwon

Namja berperawakan dingin itu tengan terduduk di kursi kebesarannya yang menghadap langsung kearah langit siang kota seoul.

Tangan kanan nya tengah memegang erat sebuah map berisikan surat perjanjian kontrak dengan salah seorang penyanyi bertalenta luar biasa yang tengah naik daun 2 tahun belakangan ini. Debutnya 5 tahun yang lalu dan baru mendapatkan ketenarannya 2 tahun ini.

Cho kyuhyun

Jelas dia sangat tau siapa kyuhyun sebenarya

"sungguh mengejutkan," lirihnya "aku , apakah aku mampu menatap matamu , kyuhyun?"

Tok tok

"ne masuk," sahut siwon , kemudian memutar base cap kursi kebesarnya yang menyambut siapa orang yang datang mengunjunginya

"oh kau datang hyung," sapa siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian menyambut sepupu jauh nya

"siwona , kita bahkan baru bertemu semalam untuk membahas kerjasama kita, aku hanya mampir sebentar sebelum aku menjemput seseorang," katanya

"ah nugunde ?" tanya siwon penasaran sembari menuangkan segelas wiski untuk hyungnya

"minggu depan di pesta ulang tahun perusahaanmu ini aku akan mengajaknya , sementara ini aku akan merahasiakannya darimu siwon, dan untuk informasi saja hari ini dia mengajakku untuk menjemput ayah berserta adik dan juga anaknya," kata nya

"mwo ? seunghyun hyung apakah dia seorang janda? Yeoja ? namja ?" tanya siwon antusias

"namja. Dia male pregnancy , dan dia single parent, mantan kekasihnya meninggalkannya ketika mengetahui dirinya mengandung" cerita seunghyun

Deg

Deg

Jantung siwon seketika berdetak tak karuan , namja , mengandung dan ditinggalkan kekasihnya ah , entahnya orang yang di ceritakan seunghyun sedikit mengusik hatinya.

"siwona , kau melamun?" tegur seunghyun

"ah hyung , aniyo ," sangkal siwon

"mirip dengan kisahmu arra,?" tanya seunghyun terkekeh "dasar badboy , sudah berhasil mencarinya belum?" tanya seunghyun lagi

Siwon tersenyum tipis

"kau harus menebus kesalahanmu siwon, mungkin dia akan memaafkan mu jika kau mau meminta maaf padanya," lanjut seunghyun

"aku berharap begitu hyung , hanya saja aku tidak yakin dia akan memaafkanku dengan mudahnya,"

"kau belum mencobanya," ucap seunghyun antusias ,

Siwon menggeleng pelan

"wae siwon ? semua kesalahan pasti bisa diperbaiki , kau hanya harus meyakinkannya, apalagi yang kau ragukan, ahjuma sudah tiada , dan beliau sudah menyesali perbuatannya terhadap kekasihmu itu, dan katakan alasanmu kenapa kau menjadi pecundang kala itu,"

"aku tidak tau hyung ah , sudahlah hyung .. aku rasa dia sudah melupakan masa lalu nya dan hidup dengan baik , aku sangat yakin itu," putus siwon

"tapi kau harus mencobannya siwon,"

"hyung.. ayo kita bicarakan yang lain , misal tentang mantan pacarmu yang sekarang menjadi seorang aktor terkenal di hollywood," kata siwon mengalihkan

"jiyong maksudmu? Sudahlah siwon , jangan bahas dia lagi" kata seunghyun jengah,

"kemarin dia menghubungiku hyung dan selalu menanyakan tentangmu, lalu aku hanya menjawab, kembalilah jiyong hyung , dan segera menikah dengan seunghyun hyung dan buatlah anak yang banyak," goda siwon

"jigulle choi siwon ! jangan bicarakan dia lagi siwona , aku sudah mulai move on dengan yang ini, jiyong sudah memilih jalannya sendiri,"

"ahhaha , araa arraa.. baiklah , aku tidak berbicara lagi ," kekeh siwon kemudian menguk sloki wiski nya

.

Salju lagi ,

Masih sama , kali ini aku ditemani oleh seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mencoba memasuki kehidupan ku, aku tak menolaknya , hanya saja hati ini masih belum mau untuk terbuka pada siapapun. Dia bukan seorang yang pemaksa dia cukup mengerti kisahku selama ini.

Aku berada disebuah bandara kedatangan lokal di gimpo airport, menantikan orang-orang yang aku rindukan datang,

Aku berhasil menebus kesalahanku pada ayah, aku menyesal karena kebodohanku dan aku juga bersyukur seorang malaikat yang cukup mengingatkanku pada dirinya hadir di dalam hidupku,

.

"ibuu..." teriak seorang namja berusia 4 tahun ketika mengetahui kehadiran kyuhyun tak jauh dari gate kedatangan

"minho sayang," balas kyuhyun kemudian menangkap bocah dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu kemudian memeluknya erat "ibu merindukan mu sayang,"

"nado , minho juga merindukan ibu," jawabnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dileher kyuhyun manja,

"ayah , hani, bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian

"sejauh ini ayah hanya tidur disepanjang perjalanan ke seoul," jawab hani , gadis itu kini sudah beranjak dewasa , dan kini tengah mengambil s2 design nya

"ayah kurang sehat?" tanya kyuhyun kuatir

"tidak kyuhyun , ayah hanya menikmati perjalanan dengan fasilitas kelas 1 ," kekeh kangin

"ah begitu , ah aku hampir melupakan nya , ayah perkenalkan dia temanku , choi seunghyun , dia pemilik stasiun tv CBTv," kyuhyun memperkenalkan seunghyun

"ah anyeonghasemika," sapa seunghyun sopan "choi seunghyun imnida,"

"oppa kau keren sekali , temanmu ini seorang pemilik stasiun tv ," ucap hani blak-blakan

Seunghyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat gadis 24 tahun itu terkagum-kagum

"hani , kau sungguh memalukan , maafkan dia hyung," ucap kyuhyun

"ne , senang berkenalan dengan mu seunghyun-ssi," ucap kangin

"kita pulang sekarang , sepertinya minho mengantuk," kata kyuhyun ketika mendapati sang anak terlihat sayu

.

.

"jadi seseorang yang dimaksud seunghyun hyung adalah dia ," lirih siwon entah pada siapa ketika tak jauh dari tempat yang sama dimana seunghyun tengah berinteraksi dengan kelurga kyuhyun

"kau menyesal ?" tanya seseorang yang tengah memandang kondisi yang sama tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri

"donghae hyung,"

"kyuhyun , si salju yang putih yang sempat kau kotori itu kini sudah melupakan mu choi siwon, dan lihat bahkan hyungmu sendiri yang berusaha memasuki kehidupannya, kau sudah sangat terlambat," sarkas donghae

"berhentilah siwon , atau kau akan semakin ingin mati melihat hyungmu sendiri menjalin hubungan dengan mantan masa lalu mu yang kau buang,"

.

.

Tbc

.

a/n

udah mentok dan pusing kepala berbie

see u ..


End file.
